A Promise
by LostSparrow
Summary: Erik made a promise to Estelle that fateful day on the beach. However, he is a man who is very dangerous and has a lot of anger and hatred harbored in his heart. Can he really supply the happiness they both need? Magneto x O.C
1. Chapter 1

"_I will find you again," Erik said gently as he brushed her long hair off her face and then he began to lean down, his face only inches away from hers…_

Estelle's eyes shot open. She lay in her bed gasping for a few moments. It was still dark out, most likely around 3:00am. This was the third night she had woken up over that dream, always the same one. It wasn't a dream though; it was a memory… constantly on replay in her mind.

She knew she wasn't going to be able to get to sleep after that, she got up quickly and walked over to her vanity table. Her room in the mansion was beautiful, and she was glad she didn't have to share it with anyone. She sat down at her table and started to brush her waist-length dark burgundy hair, still thinking about him. She knew she shouldn't, not with Charles usually going around inside her head. Ever since the last day she had seen Erik, Charles had been always watching her mind, to see if she knew anything about where he was, but she didn't. She sometimes regrets her decision of staying with Charles instead of going with Erik, but she was careful not to let Charles hear that. Charles was the only one who could talk to her because Azazel had attempted to kill her by slitting her throat, but instead slit her vocal cords, forever silencing her. The only way she could talk to Erik was through writing notes to him. They would sometimes lie down together on a bed and she would talk to him by writing on a notepad. She was worried he wouldn't want to be with her because she couldn't talk, but he never left her. She would often think about those times, but Charles would always see them and then he would always be hurt, hurt that Estelle had chosen Erik over him, and that Erik had left. He would never say anything, but Estelle could read him easily, he was her best friend and she hated that she caused him pain.

It was still dark out, but she decided to get out of her room. She dressed quickly in black leggings and a black tank top and then she walked out into the cold mansion, walked past the rooms of the students and Charles's room until she got to her favourite window seat. She stared out into the darkness and eventually fell asleep. She didn't wake until the sun beams tickled her eye lids and her eyes opened again, to find she was covered in a blanket. Charles must be awake.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen where a young Ororo Munroe -otherwise known as Storm- was eating a bowl of cereal. She looked up and smiled at Estelle when she came in

"Hi, Veil!" she said

Veil, that was her other name. Erik had come up with it and it stuck. It was perfect for her because she could turn invisible to the naked eye, and when Erik first saw her turn invisible, it looked as though she was being covered by a veil.

She smiled at Ororo and left to find Charles. He was in a sitting room, reading a book in his wheelchair. The bullet wound he had gotten had severed his spinal cord, leaving him paralyzed from the waist down. He looked up as she came in and smiled at her.

"How are you today my dear?" he asked.

"Could be better." she thought.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"Just dreams keeping me awake." she thought.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked.

"I would rather you didn't. I'm sorry Charles, but these are private." she thought.

"Were they about him?" he asked, his expression changing to concern.

She looked away, not wanting to answer.

"I can read you easily darling," he said.

"I miss him…a lot." she said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I know," was all Charles said.

Erik POV

"Am I boring you?" said Angel irritably

She got off his lap and stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry, my minds elsewhere," he said

"It always is." she said and walked quickly out of the room, leaving Erik alone.

He didn't really like Angel, she was useful to have around because of her powers, but he never had feelings for her, she was pretty upset about that because she was used to men falling all over her. He only loved one person: the mute, dark haired beauty, Estelle. He hated that she was with Charles instead of him. He knew she had to stay and take care of Charles, but he wished she could have come with him instead.

He was too lost in his thoughts of Estelle's to notice that Mystique had come in. She stood there for a moment and then walked over to Erik and stood in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Azazael was wondering if you would like him to go and spy on Charles again." she asked.

"No. what's the point?" he said "Were not going to get anything from him."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"Continue to recruit," he said.

She stood there for a moment, biting her lip as if she was debating something.

"Do you need anything else Mystique?" he asked.

"Um no-

"Well then, I would like to be left alone for a while," he said.

She looked hurt and then walked out, closing the door. He was sorry for hurting Mystique; he knew he made a mistake kissing her that night. He was only trying to make her see that she was beautiful the way she was, but now she kept trying to be alone with him, and when they were alone she tried to get close to him. He tried to make his intention clear, that he didn't love her and didn't want her, but she was persistent.

He sat down on the chair and pulled out a delicate silver locket and made it float around his fingers. It was Estelle's, but she had given it to him that day on beach.

"_Take care of him." said Mystique as she stood up and walked over to Erik._

_Erik was staring at Estelle, wondering which side she would choose. She stood there with tears running down her face._

_Erik held out his hand and she walked up to him, and he pulled her close. She stared into his eyes, but then looked at Charles lying on the beach. Before Erik and Charles had found her, she had been training to be a doctor, so she was the best person to look after him. _

"_Go with him, you will be able to take care of him," he said gently._

_She looked back at him and then took off her locket and pressed it into his hand. _

"_I will find you again." he said and leaned down and kissed her passionately, in front of everyone, but he had to pull away quickly. He backed up and the next second he was gone. _

His life had been far from perfect. As a child he had been forced into a concentration camp, and then Sebastian Shaw found him and did experiments on him, turning him into a monster. He had been lifeless, only living for revenge until Charles found him, and then they started recruiting people. That's how he met Estelle, he still remembered the first time he met her.

"_They need us- Shaw, the Russians." said Charles _

"_For now," said Erik_

_Charles looked away, upset. "We still have one more person to talk to before we leave," he said and stood up, gathering the chess pieces and the board. _

_Erik stood up swiftly. He was getting annoyed with Charles always wanting to help the normal people all the time. As they got into the taxi Erik wondered who they would pick up now, probably another teenager. He was tired of these kids… he was tired of everything. _

_They pulled up to tall, fancy apartment building. They stepped out and walked up to the callbox. _

"_Estelle Williams." Charles said looking at the names. He pushed the button and they listened to the ringer. _

"_Estelle Williams," Erik thought. "That's an unusual name." _

"_Hello?" answered a bell voice._

"_Hello, I'm Charles Xavier, can we come up? I have some questions to ask you."_

"_Um, alright," she buzzed them in and they went into the elevator. _

_They got to the door and knocked. Estelle opened the door. Erik was taken aback by her. She had copper skin, with bark burgundy hair and a beautiful face. _

"_Can I help you?" she asked._

"_Yes, I am Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lehnsherr." _

"_Pleasure to meet you," said Erik._

_She smiled and then her grin turned serious._

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_Well- _

"_That's a beautiful necklace you have," interrupted Erik as he examined her silver locket._

"_Thank you," she said a bit timidly and backing away slightly._

_He saw her back away and then moved his fingers. Her necklace lifted up off her chest and was suspended in the air. She gasped and then heard a voice in her head._

"_You're not the only one with gifts."_

_She looked at the two men and then smiled._

"_So what can you do?" asked Charles._

"_Close your eyes." she said. They did._

"_Open," she whispered._

_They opened their eyes and she was gone. They looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. _

"_Where are you?" said Erik._

"_Here."_

_He felt a hand on his cheek and reached and touched her arm, as he did so, she returned to her normal form. _

"_How would you like to come with us? Be with people with powers like yourself." _

"_What do you do?"_

"_Where after a man called Sebastian Shaw. We joined forces with the government."_

_She looked around; she didn't have much keeping her in Washington. She could have the chance to be with people who wouldn't mock her…_

"_Yes. I would like to go with you," she smiled when she realised Erik was still holding her hand._

She had been the thing that made his life about more than just revenge; she had been the thing that pulled him out of his shell. But now she was gone and he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Estelle sat on her window seat fiddling with her hair. It was late; most of the students were in bed already. She was staring out into the night and she didn't realise Charles came up behind her.

"Estelle?" he asked

She turned and looked at him. She looked unhealthy, with dark bags under her eyes and her cheek bones starting to show through her skin. You could also easily see her collarbone.

"Estelle, I'm worried about you," he said, his voice filled with concern.

She pointed at her head and Charles put his fingers to his head.

"_Why are you worried?" _she asked in her head.

"You aren't sleeping and you barely eat anything. Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"_I'm sorry. I have been occupied with other things," _she thought.

"You can't do this to yourself. I know you're upset-

"_I'm not upset… I just have been… busy."_

Then Charles grew angry.

"You are constantly looking for him! Can't you understand if he wanted you, he would have come for you! He doesn't want you Estelle!" he yelled at her.

She pushed him away from her and ran to the door. She heard Charles yelling after her but she didn't listen and continued to run out the door, she didn't stop running until she reached the satellite dish outside on the lawn… the one Erik first moved when he realised he was able to use serenity as well as rage to use his powers.

She stopped and took a few breaths, trying to keep from crying. Charles has never yelled at her before and it scared her when he did. Erik would never have yelled her, no matter what she had done. When Charles was forced into a wheelchair, he became impatient and sometimes angry. And who could really blame him?

She tried to keep from crying, but eventually gave up and the tears started. She dropped to her knees and silently sobbed for a few minutes. She was wiping the tears away when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and to her shock, and she saw Erik. Her mouth dropped open and she could only stare at him. He knelt beside her and stroked her face.

"Why are you crying my darling?" he asked

She just flung herself into his arms, causing him to fall over. He held onto her and stroked her hair for a few minutes.

"It's ok Estelle, its ok." he said.

She looked up at him and then kissed him. They then just lay down together on the grass, and she rested her head on his chest. He had his helmet on, so Charles couldn't tell he was there, but Estelle had forgotten to hide her thoughts. And she remembered that. Her eyes shot open and she stood up quickly.

"What's wrong?" asked Erik as he stood up as well.

Estelle pointed to her head and Erik understood what she was saying.

"I know. I should go, but I will come back soon," he said and walked forward and kissed her. And the next moment he was gone and she was left alone in the field. She walked back to the mansion and up to her room. On the way up to her room, Charles wheeled up to her.

"Wait," he said.

She stopped at her doorway and turned back to him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-

She held up her hand, telling him to stop. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead-letting him know that he was forgiven- and then walked into her bedroom


	3. Chapter 3

Estelle went inside her room and sat at her vanity and stared at her reflection. She didn't look good, her skin was dry and scaly, and her hair was limp and lifeless. She had lost weight, as she took off her top she could easily see her ribs. She felt pain in her chest all the time and whenever she coughed, she always coughed up blood. She hid her illness from everyone, including Charles which is very hard. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hide it, with her physical appearance deteriorating and the worst part is she didn't even know what illness she had. She was deciding if she should tell Charles when she coughed, and blood splattered across her mirror. She gasped and almost fell off the bench. She reached up and touched her mouth and when she pulled her fingers away, she saw blood on them. She reached for a tissue when her vision started to blur… she tried to shake her head and get her vision back, but suddenly everything went black.

Charles was reading in a sitting room when he felt something change. He put his fingers to head and made sure the students were alright, and then checked Estelle, but he couldn't see her. His book fell out of his hands and he wheeled to her room and pushed open the door and he found her lying on the floor beside her vanity. He wheeled over to her and tried to access her mind, but was scared to find he could only see black.

"Professor?" someone asked from the doorway. Charles looked up to see Alex Summers-otherwise known as Havoc.

"Come in here Alex, I need help," he said. Alex came in and stopped short at the sight of Estelle lying on the ground.

"Pick her up and bring her over to the bed. I will be able to examine her there." Charles told him.

Alex went over to Estelle and carefully lifted her up and out her on the bed. Charles wheeled beside her and made sure she was alive, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Charles sent for Hank McCoy to see if he could help. He took samples from her, and found that her body tissue was being attacked by the Immune system and because of her mutation the illness was attacking her main organs. No one knew how long she had left.

Charles sat beside the bed, staring at her. She was one of his dearest friends. Had he ever loved her in a different way? He didn't know. But he knew he needed to find Erik; he loved her and would want to know what's happening to her. How on earth was he going to contact him? Suddenly he got an idea.

Erik POV

Erik was sitting next to Mystique when suddenly she grabbed her head and bent over.

"Mystique? What's wrong?" He asked, moving closer to her.

She sat up and stared at him.

"You need to come back Erik. I know you don't trust me, but she's sick Erik. Please," she said and then she blinked and shook her head.

"What happened? Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

He got up and left the room. He knew that voice was Charles, and he hoped to God the girl he was talking about wasn't Estelle, but who else could it be? He couldn't take a chance, so he took his helmet and left for the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik stood in front of the mansion, which was admitting a warm glow in the cold night. He had searched the grounds, looking for Estelle but her usual hiding spots were empty, as was her window seat. He was wondering if this was some sort of trap, but he didn't think Charles would do that. He walked up to the door and opened it; some of the students that were playing together in front of the door stopped and stared at him, and then quickly ran away. Erik ignored them and walked up the stairs. He knew where Estelle's room was and found it quickly, the door was open but Havoc and Banshee were waiting by the door frame. When they saw him, they both got angry.

"You shouldn't be here." said Havoc

"Get out of my way kid," Erik said irritably. He pushed past him and walked into the room, to find Charles sitting beside the bed and Hank standing beside him. Charles looked up at him-his eyes were red, he must have been crying- and smiled the slightest bit.

"I am glad you came." he said

Erik nodded at him and then looked at the bed where Estelle was lying.

Oh my God.

Her beautiful skin was dry and scaly; her usually healthy hair looked brittle and dead. Her lips were chapped and bleeding; her skin looked so stretched over her bones it looked as though it threatened to break through.

"Erik?" asked Charles, moving closer to him.

"What have you done to her?" Erik said through clenched teeth.

"We didn't do anything; we don't know what caused this. She didn't tell anyone-

"You were with every day! How could you have not noticed anything was wrong with her? Look at her Charles!" Erik yelled at him. Charles looked at Estelle, and a tear slipped out of his eye.

"I would have done something, anything, but I didn't know she was sick! She kept it a secret from me Erik!" he said

Erik looked away from him and just looked at Estelle, and he balled up his fists.

"Erik?" Charles said, he noticed him ball up his fists.

"It's your fault." Erik spat and then Hank walked up to him.

"Maybe you should leave-

But Erik lost control. Using his powers, he used the metal from the vanity and wrapped it around Hanks neck, strangling him. Charles yelled, but Erik stopped him from moving by controlling the metal in his wheelchair. He locked the door, so Banshee and Havoc could not get it. He was so infuriated at those men right now that he didn't care what damage he would cause.

"Erik! Please stop!" yelled Charles.

Erik only tightened the metal around Hanks throat, until he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned to see Estelle standing behind him, she stared at him, but she couldn't stay standing up for long. Her legs gave out and Erik quickly caught her before she could fall to the ground. He held on to her protectively, not letting anyone near. Banshee and Havoc eventually broke down the door and got in, but Charles stopped them before they could get any closer, and Hank was recovered and was standing next to them.

Erik wasn't paying attention to them; he was only focusing on the weak, frail girl in his arms. She had reached up and touched his face and smiled the slightest bit but then she lost consciousness. Erik hugged her closer to him, refusing to let go. He sat there for a long time, and then Charles reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. Erik stood up and carried Estelle back to her bed, then kissed her on the forehead and began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" called Charles

"To find someone." he said and then disappeared down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late; Thomas Stevens was turning the power off in his lab, when he heard something move in the back.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out

A tall, muscular man walked out from the shadows. He was wearing a red jacket with a helmet on his head. He had steely grey eyes.

All the color from Thomas's face drained.

"You!" he stammered and stumbled back. He tried to scramble to the alarm, and Erik sighed annoyingly and stopped him easily by the metal in his watch. He sent Thomas flying backward, and he landed with a loud thud on the ground. Erik walked over to him and stood over, peering down at him with a look of anger and authority on his face. He grabbed Thomas by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"You owe me a favor Thomas. I got you out of trouble with Azazeal, and now it's time for you to pay up," he spat.

"What-what do you want from me? I will give you anything, just please don't kill me!" Thomas cried.

Erik dropped him and stood over him.

"What do you know about Immune systems attacking body tissue?" he asked.

Thomas looked very confused.

"What?" he asked

"Listen a friend of mine, she's… sick."

"Her Immune system is attacking the body tissue?" Thomas asked.

"They haven't told me, but I've seen it before. It happened to someone I knew, and when I saw her… I knew it was the same thing. But worse, her powers… she's dying" he said

"Um, ok… I think I have something to help. But it is made for… normal people." Thomas said

Erik glared at him.

"I will go work on it right now," Thomas said quickly and ran over to his table.

Erik watched him work for a long time. But then he was interrupted.

"Erik," said a seductive voice.

He turned to see Emma Frost saunter out of the shadows and walk over to him.

"Where have you been?" she asked as she ran her fingers across his jawbone.

He reached up and gently pushed her hand away. Out of the three girls, he did like Emma best. She wasn't the dumb blonde he took her for, she was actually smart but sometimes extremely difficult to get along with, be he still liked having her around.

"I have things to do Emma," he said and walked back over to Thomas.

"Erik, would you please come back already? If I have to hear another thought out of Mystique's head… I am going to go mad and I will bring you with me!" she sneered.

"I am terrified. Listen, I will be back eventually, but you need to leave me alone for now." He said and turned away from her. Emma pressed her lips together, but turned and stormed out of the room, her high heels clicking loudly.

After an hour, Thomas was done with the new medicine. It was very complicated, and Erik had helped with the nanotechnology in it. When it was done he took it in his hands and examined it. He still didn't trust Thomas though, and made it clear.

"I am telling you Thomas, if this doesn't work, I will hunt you down. No matter where you may run and coward, no matter what rock you will hide under, I will find you and take pleasure in killing you." he said and with that went back to the mansion. He walked up to Estelle's room and walked over to her bedside. The medicine was in a needle, and he injected that into her arm.

"Erik, wait! What is that?" Charles asked quickly.

"Medicine," said Erik.

"You should have let us look at it first-

"Because you are doing such a good job by yourselves," Erik said angrily, turning back to him.

"I had people looking at her-

"She almost died under your care Charles. I wasn't just going to sit by and watch her waste away into nothing. Like you would have done," he spat. But he regretted it a moment later.

Charles looked away, hurt by Erik's comment. He would always have done anything to help. He would never just sit while someone dies. Or at least, he would never by choice.

Erik straightened up just as Estelle began to stir. Her dark eyes opened and she looked up at him, and he knelt down beside her and kissed her. Then he pulled away and stroked her face, and then got up and walked out to the door. He could hear some struggling behind him; Estelle must be trying to follow him. He hoped to God that this medicine cure her.


	6. Chapter 6

Estelle struggled to get out of Hanks firm grasp, but she didn't have a chance against him, especially since she was in this weak, vulnerable state.

Dammit! Why couldn't I be able to talk! She screamed inside her head.

Only Charles could hear her obviously. He chewed on his bottom lip, unsure about what to do. Tell her to go with him? Tell her to stay here? Force her to stay here? He didn't want to force her to do anything, but he didn't want her to leave either. God, why couldn't she have just went with Erik in the first place! It would have been easier. But he forgot to cover his thoughts, and Estelle heard it. She stared at him.

"I stayed because Erik told me to. I stayed because I thought you needed me," she said in her mind. Even in her mind, her voice sounded hurt and confused.

Charles looked away from her but she continued.

"You don't understand what it feels like. To have someone be that important in your life, that without them… you're nothing. It hurts everyday Charles. And I realize now, I made a mistake that day, coming back with you." She said angrily in her mind.

She shoved Hanks arm away and walked out into the cold night. Whatever Erik gave her, it really worked. She ran-a bit wobbly- out until she reached a bench close to the large satellite dish. She sat on the bench and the breeze blew her messy, burgundy hair around her face. She hated how her life was so damn dramatic with Charles and Erik. She was loyal to one, and in love with the other. Suddenly she got a wave of weakness and had to lie down on the bench.

"You know I didn't just give you something to save your life to have you come out here and catch a cold," said Erik as he emerged from the trees.

She sat up quickly, a little too quickly, and began to get dizzy. He walked over to her and put an arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder while he talked softly into her ear. Just then, Mystique and Azazel came out of the trees. Mystique looked hurt, and Azazel angry.

"We were wondering where you went." said Mystique

"There's that pretty little mutant. No hello? What's the matter is your throat sore?" Azazel asked in mocking tone, as he ran his finger across the part of neck where he cut her. Estelle got angry, but Erik held her back. She wouldn't be able to do much, not where she is still weak.

"I thought we were not seeing them anymore." Mystique spat angrily

"This is different Mystique. I had to-

He was cut off by Estelle breaking out of his arms. She stood with her back to him, her burgundy hair flowing out behind her. Then she turned invisible.

"What's going on?" shouted Mystique

Azazel held his knifes up when all of a sudden he went flying forward. He landed hard on the ground, and before he could get up, he flew forward again. Estelle then returned to her normal form and stood over him. She kicked him hard in the head, knocking him out. She reached for one of his knifes when suddenly Mystique ran into her. She knocked her on the ground, but Estelle got up quickly and struck her hard across the face. She then kicked her in the ribs. Then before she could do more, Erik had his strong arms around her and was pulling her away from Mystique. He turned her around so he could see her face… but was horrified to find that her eyes were completely black.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik stood gaping at her. Slowly, her eyes went back to their normal form and she gasped and shook her head a few times.

"Your eyes…" he whispered, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him.

"Erik, what's wrong with me?" she whispered. He gasped at her voice.

"You spoke. How did you do that?" he asked.

She grinned broadly. "I don't know. Whatever you gave me… it gave me strength, strength I didn't know I had," she said excitedly.

"Estelle, you almost killed someone. I know he hurt you, but the Estelle I knew would never have resorted to violence first." He said timidly.

"What do you mean the one you knew? I'm the same as I have always been!" she said eagerly, pressing closer to him.

"No, you're not," said Emma, emerging from behind the trees.

'What are you doing here Emma?" said Erik angrily.

"I decided to stop obeying your every single command. I should have known you were coming here, for _her,_" she spat the last word but then looked at Estelle more closely "what the hell is wrong with her eyes?" she asked. Her eyes were black again. Erik turned her back to him.

"Listen to me Estelle; I know you're in there. I'm sorry I did this to you, but you have to fight this!" he said urgently.

"I don't want to." she spat and shoved him away and lunged for Emma. She changed into her diamond form just as Estelle hit her. Emma and Estelle went flying, but Estelle hopped back on to her feet.

"Erik! Estelle!" Charles yelled. He, Banshee, Hank and Havoc came running from the mansion. Estelle turned to them, her black eyes glinting dangerously and her teeth barred. She looked frightening, almost like an angry tiger. She then turned invisible.

"Erik, what have you done?" Charles yelled at Erik.

"I don't know… I was only trying to save her." Erik responded. He was staring at Estelle, he seemed shocked.

Suddenly Estelle burst back into her normal form and attacked Havoc and Banshee at the same time, violently lashing out at them. She took them down easily because of her new strength, but Azazel and Mystique and Emma had recovered and all three of them lunged at her. Azazel hit her first, and knocked her to the ground. She struck him across the face, knocking him off but then Mystique and Emma jumped on her, forcing her to stay on the ground. She snarled at them, and thrashed widely and then Charles wheeled up to them and tried to access her mind, but that had become stronger as well. She head butted Mystique, and then punched Emma in the face and knocked her off. She stood up and got ready to face the others when Erik grabbed her once again, and forced her to look at him.

"Stop!" he shouted at her.

Her eyes went back to normal. She stood in front of him, breathing slowly.

"What's happening to me?" she asked and then began crying softly.

"I don't know," he responded in a gentle tone.

The others just stood staring at them. Eventually Charles wheeled up to them.

"Wait, don't!" Erik yelled but it was too late. Estelle had seen him. Whatever was the matter with her, it was triggered by seeing people she didn't like. Her eyes went black again.

"Estelle, you know me," Charles said quickly "don't do this. We can help you."

"No you can't!" she yelled. She began to run up to him, but Erik's voice stopped her.

"Wait, Estelle!" said Erik, he tried to wrap his arms around her but she knocked him away,

"You did this to me." she said, her eyes like a black hole. She stood between Charles and Erik, and then she turned invisible again.

"Everybody needs to get out of here!" Charles yelled

"We're not leaving!" shouted Banshee.

"Trust me! Sean, do it!" said Charles.

"Erik!" shouted Emma; she was holding hands with Azazel and Mystique.

"Get out of here, it's not safe!" Erik shouted at her.

"Come with us!" shouted Mystique.

"I will join with you later-

And suddenly he went flying forward. He landed with a hard thud on the ground. He got onto his hands and knees and then was knocked over again. Mystique had screamed, but Azazel took the chance to teleport the three of them away. Charles ordered Hank to take Havoc and Banshee away and he was now leading both of them back to the mansion to get more help.

Estelle was visible again. She walked over to Charles, walking silently, almost like a deadly cat on a hunt.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you Estelle, you were my closest friend, and I treated you so badly. Please forgive me." he asked her.

She stared at him, her eyes unforgiving. All of a sudden, she punched him, and he fell off his wheelchair. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him up above her head, and got ready to deliver the final blow to kill him, and would have had Erik not ran into at the last moment, knocking her to the ground.

Estelle dropped Charles and she and Erik were intertwined together, Erik desperately trying to get her out of her mad rage. But her anger took over and she used all her strength to give him that final blow that was meant for Charles.


	8. Chapter 8

Erik fell to the ground, he didn't make a noise. Charles was too stunned to say anything. Estelle sat up beside Erik, staring at him. She seemed scared and confused, like she couldn't grasp what she just did. Right now, she looked like a scared little girl. Her eyes were still black, but tears ran down her face.

"What have I done?" she said, but she seemed to be talking to herself.

She knelt down beside him and pushed him on his side.

"Wake up please, please!" she gasped, the tears clogging her throat.

"I'm so sorry," she said "Please, wake up." she said quietly.

"Estelle," whispered Charles. She looked up at him with her black eyes that were rimmed with red. She closed them and rested her head on Erik's chest. She stayed like that for a moment, when suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up. She lifted her hands and stared at them, and then they began to glow.

"What are you doing?" asked Charles as he pulled himself over to her.

"I have another power I have never told you about Charles. I have the power to give life to things, I discovered it one day when I was out by myself, and I found a dead swan. I don't know how it got out to where I was, but I felt so sad for it. I just put my hand on it, when all of a sudden I got a feeling that I could give it life… and I did. It opened its eyes and walked away" she said softly, looking at him, and suddenly her whole body began to radiate a soft golden glow. She was about to put her hands on Erik's chest, but Charles interfered.

"Wait, you gave life to a small creature. But this is a human, it might take all you have!" he said urgently.

"He means more to me then my own life. I would not be able to live, knowing he was dead and I caused his death." she told him.

"Estelle, please," he said grabbing her wrist and a tear fell out of his eye.

"You don't need me anymore Charles, you have other people to help you." she said, and then she touched his face, making him look at her.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you," he said.

"Charles what you did for me was beyond what I have ever dreamed of. You gave me a life when I thought I would forever be alone." she said. He smiled softly at her and she took her hand away.

"Good bye Charles," she said and then put her hands on Erik's chest. All the color drained from her, she turned an unusual grey color. Suddenly Erik's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, just as Estelle slumped to the ground.

"No," he whispered and grabbed her and cradled her in his arms. She had enough life left to say one last thing.

"I love you."

Her eyes closed and her head dropped back. The black was completely gone from her eyes, but the light was gone as well. They were dull, lifeless. Suddenly, Hank, Banshee and Havoc came running from the mansion with a few other mutants. They stopped and stood in front of the three people. Hank went over and helped Charles into his wheelchair.

Erik stroked Estelle's face and then he kissed her on the lips, and then he carefully laid her down on the grass. He touched her face on last time, and then he got up and walked away into the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

"Veil," whispered Banshee, his head dropped down and he stared at her. Charles had not spoken a word. He remained silent.

Some of the students had come down from the mansion. They stopped and stared at her for a bit, and then some of the girls went over and collected some white flowers, and then placed them in her dark hair. They stepped back ad stood silently with the others.

They decided to take her back to the mansion and bury her the next day. They had her on a table in a room underneath the mansion. Lisa-a young woman who could control the four elements- came down with a necklace to put on Estelle and was about to when suddenly Estelle's hand shot up and wrapped around her neck… and began to glow. Estelle could give life, but could also take it away.

Estelle let the lifeless body of the girl crumple to the ground. She knew where she was, but her memories were blurry. What she remembered was pain… someone slicing her throat. Yelling… angry yelling. She only felt rage and she wanted revenge. She walked out of the room and up to the balcony, and stood out under the moon.

Havoc was just coming from talking to a student when he looked out and saw her outside. He did a double take, but it was definitely her.

"Hell," he muttered to himself and then ran to the professor's room. Professor X was sitting and talking with Hank.

"What's wrong Alex?" Charles asked, cocking his eyebrows.

"It's Estelle… she's alive." He gasped, pointing to the door.

"Alex, she's dead." Hank said.

"No I'm serious! I saw her standing outside!" he said and then began to run back to where he saw her, and Hank and Charles followed and they saw her standing out on the balcony.

"She has the best luck I have ever seen. Do you know how many times she has almost died?" Hank said. Charles didn't respond, but he quickly went out onto the balcony.

"Charles?" she asked, not even turning to look at him.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"You're missing someone if you haven't noticed." she whispered, her voice like ice.

He put his fingers to his temples and checked for everyone, but couldn't see Lisa. His eyes shot open and he stared at her.

"What have you done to her?" he asked

She turned around, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What an extraordinary gift it is, to be able to give life, but yet be able to take it away so easily and also being able to be invisible to the eye. It is wonderful, to be able to hide from you enemy's and then be able to strike when they are least expecting it, killing easily." she said with a malicious smile.

"I once told someone that killing will not bring peace. I still believe that," he told her.

"You told that to Erik, didn't you?" she said, her smile turning into a straight line.

"Yes. And he didn't listen to me. Listen to me Estelle, it will not bring you peace." he said.

"Who said I was looking for peace?" she said, her smile began to appear again.

He stared at her in disbelief. "You're not her" he whispered.

"No. I'm not your precious Estelle… I am Black Leopard." she said, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Black Leopard," he whispered to himself.

She began to saunter away, her black dress flowing out behind her.

"Where are you going?" he called out to her quickly.

"I don't know. But stay out of my way, Charles. If you try to find me, or send your little pupils, I will not hesitate in killing them. Or you for that matter." she said and then ran down the stairs and turned invisible when she reached the grass.


	10. Chapter 10

"Erik!" Angel yelled. She took a small glass ornament from the table and threw it across the room, making shatter and little pieces fly everywhere. Erik looked up from his fingers, where Estelle's locket was floating.

"What?" he snarled at her.

"Could you grow up? You have been moping around for two weeks! Nothing you can do will bring her back. The bitch is dead, deal with it!" she said and suddenly a piece of metal wrapped around her neck, choking her.

"If you ever call her that again, I will kill you." he whispered in her ear, and then took the metal away and Angel fell to the floor, gasping. Erik walked out and Angel stared after him, when she heard something behind her. She turned around and a hand reached out and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Hello, bitch." Estelle sneered in her ear.

Erik was walking with Emma when she stopped and put her fingers to her head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Someone's here," she said, and ran to the room with Erik. They both stopped dead when they saw who was in there.

"She just doesn't know how to die?" Emma whispered.

Estelle spotted them and smiled and then threw Angel to the ground.

"Estelle!" Erik said.

"Erik. You're the one that left me," she said angrily.

"I thought you were dead." he said quietly.

"Not then, before that," she snarled at him.

"Estelle-

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled at him.

"But that's your name? Or have you changed it?" He said

"Yes. I will not be known as that pitiful, weak person I was!" she snarled.

"What do you go by now?" he asked.

"Get Blondie to read my mind." she sneered.

Emma closed her eyes, and then opened them a moment later.

"She goes by Black Leopard," she told him.

"I know the real you is still there." he said.

"No! She's gone! It's only me! The girl you knew is dead!" she yelled. Suddenly she bent over and let out a low moan, holding her head in her hands.

"No, I don't think she's gone. I think she is trying to resurface, and you trying to keep her hidden. There's a battle going on inside, and you're losing." he said.

"She died! She gave away her life freely, she gave it to you. I was always here, another part of her, but she kept me hidden away from everyone. Now it's my turn to be here!" she snarled, but another wave of pain caused her to bend over again.

"Come back Estelle," he said softly and took a step forward.

"No!" she screamed and hit, causing him to fly back and hit the wall. The others from the Brotherhood and heard the commotion and had come running in.

She stood straight and Azazel teleported and attacked her, but she wrapped her hands around his neck, and they began to glow.

"You… you bastard." She growled, tightening her grip.

"No!" Mystique yelled.

Suddenly a large strip of metal came towards the four of them and they were pushed out of the room. Then the metal door was closed and locked behind them. Estelle smiled and threw the unconscious Azazel aside. She stood up and walked over to Erik.

"How noble of you, taking care of your fellow mutants," she said.

"Did you kill him?" he asked.

"Not yet." she said.

"Why not?"

"I could have a lot more fun with you," she said, smiling. But she suddenly groaned and bent over, holding her head in her hands.

"Yes, well I already belong to someone else. And I don't think she likes you talking like that." he told her, carefully taking a few steps forward with his hands out.

"I told you already, she's gone! It's only me, only me!" she said, she seemed to be trying to reassure herself more than him.

"Than what is causing you so much pain?"

"Leave me alone!" she said through barred teeth.

"What if I don't? Are you going to kill me?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"Yes!" she yelled, trying to stand straight.

"I don't believe you can," he said, taunting her.

"Don't you?" she asked, growing angry.

"No I don't-

But he was cut short by her jumping up and wrapping her hands around his neck. She pushed him against a wall and stared at him with a look of pure hatred.

"I will enjoy this!" she said, smiling evilly. But then she screamed and let go of him. She looked at him and her eyes went back to the original color.

"Erik, I can't control this. Please, before she hurts someone else, kill me!" she cried.

"What? No… I could never do that! Don't even ask me!" he yelled at her.

"I know and I am so sorry. But I can't protect people from her. I am begging you Erik. Please!" she said, crying and leaning into his shoulder.

"I can't-

"There's no other way." she told him.

"I can't lose you again!" he said.

"I will never leave you Erik. I will always be with you." She begged him; she put her hand on his jaw and making him stare at her. He could see her eyes beginning to turn black again. Suddenly she cried and grabbed her face.

"Erik, please! It hurt's!" she screamed. Her scream hurt him, so he extended his hand and a sharp piece of metal came immediately. He looked at her, begging her to change her mind. She shook her head, but she grabbed him and he met her lips… and he plunged the metal into her chest. Something screamed, and then black came out of her eyes like dark fire, and before it disappeared, an image of a leopard roaring appeared, and then disappeared as quickly as it came. The black went away and her eyes were open in momentary surprise, then they closed and she smiled one last time. But it wasn't an evil smile, or a malicious one. It looked like she found peace.

**Modern Day**

Erik sat at a chess board in the park. The seat opposite from him was empty… he had lost his best friend, his Brotherhood and the strongest mutant who had ever lived, the Phoenix, but her powers had consumed her whole. She was not the only one whose powers had been too strong to handle.

He pulled out a silver locket, grown very delicate over time. He ran it through his fingers, remembering the one who gave it to him. She had been dead for years, and he had been the one who had killed her. He killed the only person he ever loved, and he never found love again. She had said that she would always be with him, and sometimes he would see something out of the corner of his eye, a woman standing there with long burgundy hair and a black dress, but he would quickly look and she was gone. This had been happening ever since he had involuntarily taken her life. Maybe it was her… maybe she was watching over him. A tear slipped out of his eye, remembering what he could never replace.


End file.
